Jaws-ED
by UPlover
Summary: Remember when Tina and Eddy got stuck out in the ocean during Jaws 2? What will happen to Edd and Eddy?


"Are you sure about this, Eddy?" Edd asked once more when the boat stopped in the middle of a quiet part of the ocean.

Eddy shut off the motor and dipped to the floor of the boat where Edd was seated. "We're where nobody can remotely see us. And I've hardly seen you this whole vacation." Eddy whined rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Edd's arm.

"You saw me this morning, Eddy."

"Yeah, but could I do this?" Eddy gifted Edd with a long awaited kiss. Before Edd could argue he wrapped his arms around the man. They'd been visiting May's uncle on Amity Beach for a the week. Edd and Eddy were involved in constant activities. They hardly spent one moment to themselves. That morning when Ed told Eddy they could have a day to themselves Eddy didn't hesitate to pull Edd on a little ocean adventure.

"Are you sure we had permission to use this boat?" Edd panted long fervent kiss.

"As long as we get it back before we're missed."

Eddy made sure Edd was fully distracted so a rant wouldn't interrupt the moment.

Eddy took the boat so far into the ocean that they could hardly see a spot of land. No other boats or islands were around. Just the ocean bopping up and down causing ripples and waves. Nothing obstructed the deep blue oceans current.

All except a fin swimming towards the lovers.

"Guess what?" Eddy whispered as he stood up letting Edd's arms slide off his shoulders.

"What?" Edd panted after he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

"I brought a blanket."

It didn't take long for the mood to change when something banged against the boat. The force was so great that Eddy was knocked off his feet falling into the water. None of them had time to think what was happening as the boat was rowing itself across the ocean.

What they were blind to was a shark fin which caught itself on the motor. The boat jostled around nearly capsizing it.

Then everything was still as if nothing ever happened. Edd took everything in slowly sitting back up. His heart pounded at the sudden movement. Realizing that he was alone Edd turned his head in all different directions until he found Eddy floating in the ocean. They were fifty feet away from one another.

"Eddy, are you alright?" Edd called out.

"Yeah, fine. What the hell was that?" Eddy regained his composure and started swimming towards the boat. "Start the motor!"It wasn't like he was hurt. He felt so distracted to swim.

Edd turned the motor. It was hanging half on its hinges. The cages that protected the wheels were bent out of shape. Oh dear, was it able to work?

Before he could test it an object caught his eye on the opposite side of the boat.

A fin.

Edd's heart stopped. He couldn't form words. Edd darted to the other side clenching his hands against the boat.

"EDDY, SWIM! IT'S A SHARK! SWIM!"

Fear snapped in Eddy's mind at the mention of a shark. He had no idea where it was. Behind, come from the side… in front? Eddy thought Edd might be playing a joke on him. That theory crossed his mind in a second knowing Edd would never joke about something so crucial as this.

Edd turned back around.

The sharks fin was gone.

No, it wouldn't disappear. It was lurking under the water. Somewhere…

"SWIM FAST, EDDY! HURRY!" The hysteria in Edd's voice grew. His heart was pounding as the sweat drenched his face.

Eddy had no idea how he became the champion swimmer, but he made it to the boat quicker then he expected. Edd's breath slowly returned to its normal breathing when he touched Eddy's hand to pull him into the boat.

"Quite the excer…"

Eddy screamed out in pain being jerked back into the water.

The shark was there. It had Eddy's whole leg slowly biting through the skin.

In an instant Edd smashed a paddle board over the sharks head distracting it.

Eddy pulled himself into the boat falling against the floor. His head felt heavy. Edd was there touching his face mouthing words he had trouble reading. His mind drifted, his eyes were heavy wanting to fall asleep. The stinging pain in his leg was what made Eddy's come back.

"Eddy, speak to me, please, speak to me! Are you alright?!" Edd was shouting. His face was panic stricken as he whaled and screamed. At first it was his name, but then he was bellowing different sentences. Once Eddy could see straight he noticed the familiar fin coming towards the boat and banging it once more.

"Stop screaming!" Eddy sat up covering his boyfriends mouth. The sun felt so hot that he dipped his head down. He also put his head on Edd's shoulder in both reassurance and to rest it so he wouldn't pass out from the pain. "Keep quiet and it will go away."

Edd emitted little whimpers as they watched the sharks fin swim in circles around their boat.

The smell of blood grew stronger. Eddy looked down to finally notice the shape his leg was in.

The sharks fin disappeared into the water again. Edd and Eddy were finally able to move, but they were still cautious of what was out there.

Edd and Eddy looked at the sight of Eddy's leg. His pant leg was ripped revealing the plethora of teeth marks which severed holes through his leg. Noticing how much blood he already lost made Eddy feel even more dizzy. His stomach also felt queasy. He wanted to cry, scream, call for someone. But, no, that's hat the shark wanted.

"Double Dee…" Edd was tossing his head all around mimicking a meerkat who was looking out for danger. Edd jumped out of his skin when Eddy touched his skin. His pale face was drenched with tears.

"Double Dee, listen to me…"

"The-The S-Shark….wh-where…" he stuttered.

"Forget the shark and listen to me." Eddy commanded gently holding his face. "You need to help me wrap my leg up. I've seen you do this before and I need your help. We'll find a way to get back to the beach, I promise. Right now you need to calm down."

Edd listened slowly calming down and ripping the blanket in half. They were lucky to have brought it along seeing that there was nothing else that would have bandaged Eddy's leg.

Eddy bit the other half of the blanket when pressure was held against his leg. His mouth felt fry. His head was pounding. That wanting to sleep wouldn't go away. The most unbearable wave of pain surged through his body at the slightest movement.

Edd gasped once more holding back the scream which kicked at his throat.

The fin was back. It continued to loom around them dipping up and down from the ocean.

Eddy sat up hugging Edd close. He wrapped them together in the other half of the blanket. Edd trembled whimpering nonsensical things about the shark. He was scared over the sight of blood along with the nightmare thought that if he hadn't had the paddle Eddy may have been eaten in front of him leaving Edd alone and defenseless in the middle of an ocean.

"Shh," Eddy comforted. Their heads touched as they held one another rocking back and forth from the waves that lightly hit against the boat. They'd jump if there was ever a big wave. It sounded as if it were the shark trying to overturn the boat again.

"I want to go home…" Edd whimpered.

"We will."

Eddy had no idea if they were going to. How long could he force himself to stay conscious? nobody knew they were out here. Eddy felt awful that he took Edd out here. There were hundreds of other activities they could have done in the town. When was he ever going to learn? He still brought his friends into unneeded danger. This was the worst. He was hurt and Edd was a hysterical mess.

Edd still cried thinking he could see the shark even when it wasn't there.

They were shaking. The breeze picked up. Eddy could see the sun starting to dip down. They had no idea what time it was. Eddy felt weaker. The bandage was dripping wet.

Eddy had an idea.

"'The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout,'" Eddy began to sing in a hoarse voice. "'Down came the rain and,' … can you sing with me, Edd? Help me out." Eddy gently whispered.

"…w-washed the spider out…" Edd slowly joined in as they kept singing. They continued to sing the song over and over until the sound of a motor caught their ears.

"Over here! Help us, please! Help!" They shouted.

It was Ed and May. Oh, what luck!

The excitement vanished from Ed and May's faces when they caught sight of Edd and Eddy. Anchoring their boat close enough to the two Eds, they got out to help them.

"What happened to you guys?" Ed asked when he looked at Eddy's leg.

May helped Edd stand up. He had such a tight grip on Eddy that they thought he was frozen to him. He was shaking out of his skin so terrible that May needed to scoop him up to take him on to the other boat.

He started sprouting off different words again. It looked as if he was having a seizure as May tried to take hold of him. Then he belted out, "SHAAAAARK!"

May covered her mouth. "Oh no, my uncle was right. How could I have ignored his warning?"

As carefully as possible Eddy was helped onto the boat. He and Edd were right beside one another. Ed sat near to keep the warm with a new blanket as May started up the motors to head back to land.

They were safe.

As Eddy finally drifted off with the happy thought they were safe Eddy interlaced his hand with Edd's.


End file.
